


Give Me Something

by elliebird



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Comeplay, M/M, Marathon Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Filthy porn.





	Give Me Something

Timmy’s slim shoulders are shaking. He’s collapsed face down in sheets that are covered in at least three loads of jizz, his knees tucked underneath him and his cheek pressed into the pillows. He’s a mess. 

Timmy clenches up tight, milking Armie’s cock, every time he comes and nearly a year and a half later Armie still hasn’t gotten tired of how fucking amazing it feels to come inside all that tight, pulsing heat. 

Armie grips Timmy by his pale, narrow hips, keeping him still as he carefully pulls out, aware of how sensitive and sore Timmy must be after several hours of relentless fucking. Armie’s come twice in the span of those hours and worked Timmy to three orgasms, the first one without anything but Armie’s thick cock splitting him wide. 

Armie’s still catching his breath as he pushes Timmy’s knee open. Timmy’s gone, disappeared into that sweet sub space that pulls him under when Armie fucks him good. 

He’s fucking beautiful like this. His eyes are closed and his pink, wet mouth is parted as he struggles to even his breathing. He’s flushed from his brow to his cheeks, down the pale stretch of his throat down the slope of his back. Timmy is very rarely still, and even more rarely quiet. This is one of the few times Armie’s seen Timmy completely and utterly unmoving. 

Armie’s not done. Of all the ways he’s had Timmy - from covertly frantic sex at black tie after-parties to tipsy, rough and filthy sex at three in the morning - he loves these moments the most. For the first time in nearly a month, they had an uninterrupted evening alone, endless hours to themselves, for Armie to push Timmy to his limits, a careful hand around his throat and a length of rope keeping his wrists bound during the first round, the second watching Timmy straddle his hips and struggle to take every inch while Armie mercilessly teased his little pink nipples until Timmy’s cock was dripping all over Armie’s stomach. 

Armie gets right down between Timmy’s shaking thighs and uses his thumbs to spread him wide. He’s completely wrecked there hidden between his ass cheeks where, several hours ago, his asshole was a tight little knot of muscle. He’s pink and open now, the muscles in his thighs trembling and his hole flexing like he’s trying to tighten up on a phantom cock. 

Armie’s obsessed. He rubs two careful fingers over Timmy’s slack, sore hole. The sight of his own come slipping out, down the tender skin of his taint down his balls, makes Armie groan and wrap a comforting hand around his own cock, mostly soft but trying valiantly to get hard at this plain proof of how thoroughly and completely he’s wrecked his boy. 

This possessiveness is new for Armie. He has tendencies that veer into the dark and kinky but marriage and age have tempered him. Until he walked in on one sweet, twenty-year old theater kid rehearsing piano in an Italian villa. He was hooked immediately, Timothee’s guileless smile and easy affection pulling him in. Everything he’d known about himself, his entire orbit, shifted on its axis with Timmy. Armie wants things he’d learned not to think about as he settled into a very happy, comfortable life with Elizabeth. Sex was good but nothing gritty or intoxicating, nothing that knotted him up inside and reached into the depraved parts of him that wanted to own someone completely. 

The first time Armie kissed Timmy for real, filming had been done for nearly a month. Armie had flown into JFK on a whim, an itch to see Timmy with Elizabeth’s words rattling around in his head. She’d sat herself down in his lap, palmed his cheek and said, “I know he can give you something I can’t. So go get him and bring him home.” 

A six hour flight’s worth of grand speeches and declarations had disappeared the second Timmy opened his door, leaving Armie with nothing to say, just a desperation and hope that he hadn’t misread this. 

When Armie held Timmy still with a careful hand at his throat, his other tangled in a grip on Timmy’s hair, the reassurance and proof was there in the way Timmy melted into him, gasping into Armie’s mouth and submitting as easily as if he’d been waiting just as long as Armie had. 

Timmy whimpers then, with Armie’s fingers rubbing his own come into Timmy’s tender, fucked out hole and pulling Armie right back into the present with a wave of hunger and arousal that slams into him with a reckless force. 

Armie settles Timmy with a hand on the pale inside of his thigh. He keeps touching him right at the hungry, open center of him where his skin is pink and sore, wet with lube and jizz. Timmy buries his face in the mess of pillows beneath him, hiding his reaction as his hips jerk like he doesn’t know if he wants to get away or arch into the touch. 

Earlier, sometime between the first and second round when Timmy was flat on his back with his thighs splayed and his arm over his face, Armie had gotten his face right between his legs, his lips on Timmy’s asshole and his mouth full of the taste of his own come on Timmy’s skin. He’d licked him open for the way Timmy tried to shrug away and when Armie stopped, reached down hungrily to tangle his fingers in Armie’s hair and urge him to keep going. Timmy’s war with himself - with the things he fucking loves but feels embarrassed by - turns Armie on as sure as just about anything. 

Armie traces the trail of come dripping down Timmy’s skin with his fingertips. Timmy’s normally pale there, the skin of his perineum as smooth as the rest of him but now after hours of taking everything Armie had to give, he’s pink and flushed and over-sensitized. 

Timmy’s at the point of exhaustion that keeps him from being self-conscious, embarrassed, shamed by Armie looking so pointedly at where he’s been fucked full and open. 

Armie is a filthy, depraved fuck for how much he gets off on marking Timmy with his jizz, filling him up and watching it leak out when Timmy’s wrecked and too wrung out to try and shrug away. He learned to temper his hunger for it until Timmy, who gets worked up by it, a hungry, writhing mess when he’s full of come. He’ll take it and ask for it, for Armie’s come on his face, in his mouth, a mess of it on his chest when they’re too tired to do anything but jerk off, asking Armie to come on him and taking an obscene pleasure in running his fingers through it afterwards. 

Armie’s probably done for the night. He’s come twice in the span of a few hours and he’s not at the top of his game, after nearly a month of non-stop press and travel. But Timmy’s got at least one more in him.

Armie kisses Timmy’s hip. “Roll over,” he hums against his skin. 

Timmy doesn’t move for several moments, like he’s forgotten how his body works. Armie keeps touching him, one hand on his knee and the other tucked right up between his thighs, petting at his tender skin. Finally Timmy flops to his back, laid out in Armie’s bed, soaked in sweat and come, his pale skin mottled pink, his hair matted to his forehead. He’s as beautiful as ever like this. 

Timmy keeps his eyes closed. “I think I’m dead,” he mumbles. His mouth is swollen and red from when Armie fucked his face earlier, from digging his own teeth into his lip to keep from making too much noise. The hotel is known for its thick walls and discretion but Timmy’s self-conscious about how noisy Armie makes him when they fuck. 

Armie pushes Timmy’s thighs wide and kneels between them. Timmy’s cock is a mess of come, still a painful looking red and rock hard, jutting up like an invitation. Armie tucks his fingers underneath Timmy’s balls, already impossibly full of another load, just for him. He cups them in his hands, the skin hot and so fucking soft. He keeps his hand there between Timmy’s thighs and leans up the bed to kiss Timmy’s wet, slack mouth. He swallows the sounds he makes, steals the breath he’s trying to catch and works Timmy back up with a hand on his balls and his mouth, sucking on Timmy’s tongue, licking between his lips, tasting every inch of his mouth. 

Armie settles his weight, covering Timmy with his body and moving his hand to wrap around Timmy’s wet cock, sticky with jizz and leaking pre-come all over his stomach. 

“Ugh,” Timmy groans, tensing up and arching his back, hips coming up all at once, a contradiction of reactions. “Don’t,” he sighs against Armie’s mouth but he doesn’t slap at Armie’s hand or make a move to get away. 

Armie gentles the kiss. His tongue between Timmy’s lips stops searching and settles. He carefully disentangles them, brushing his lips in a teasing, slow seduction over Timmy’s open mouth, bringing him down even as he tightens his grip on Timmy’s cock. He thumbs Timmy’s leaking head, smearing pre-come over the taut skin and taking Timmy’s hungry gasps and needy little moans into his mouth. 

“You got one more in there for me?” Armie nuzzles his nose against Timmy’s cheek and sucks a kiss to his jaw. “You want to come all over me?” He works Timmy hard, a hand on his cock milking one last orgasm out of him as Timmy whimpers and strains for it, his entire body oversensitized, one extended ache. 

There’s no telling when they’ll get an uninterrupted stretch of time together, just the two of them and Armie wants to draw everything he can from it. 

“You’re so sexy like this,” he says against Timmy’s cheek. “A beautiful fucking mess.” His own cock’s too exhausted to respond but the rest of his body’s on board with Timmy underneath him, leaking pre-come all over Armie’s hand and making obscenely needy noises.

“I hate you,” Timmy gasps even as his fingers tighten in Armie’s hair, a tug that sends zings of pain edged in pleasure down his spine. 

Armie kisses the sensitive skin of Timmy’s throat, his chin, his wet, gasping mouth as Timmy bites his lip and comes all over Armie’s hand.


End file.
